Star Wars: Green Squadron
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: This is the story of a fighter pilot who has also been trained in the ways of the Jedi. One days, he is thrown head first into the battle of Endor. This is his story. Set during Return of the Jedi R


**This is one of the first fics I have wrote, but I never downloaded it onto a computer, and I just rediscovered it, so I thought I would go ahead and post it. Please R&R Thank you.**

_Kenneth Simpson is a 16 year-old fighter pilot. He lived with his mother and brother until his mother died and his brother disappeared. His mother was a Jedi Knight who survived the orginal Great Jedi Purge and raised her two sons in the ways of the Force. She was killed by Darth Vader himslef and Kenneth's brother disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. Kenneth joined the Rebel Alliance a couple of months ago, right after the death of his mother and shortly after the Battle of Hoth. He carries her lightsaber around in addition to his, and he also inherited an R2 unit, nicknamed Bubba. Now, on with the story..._

Kenneth sat in the cockpit of his Incom X-Wing in hyperspace, which was en routé to Endor to fight the Death Star. He was a member of Green Squadron, making him the only X-Wing in an otherwise all A-Wing squadron. As he sat in the cockpit, he thought about what his mother would be saying right now.

_'I miss her so much. I wish she were still her so that I could talk to her.'_

But his mother had been killed by Darth Vader only a couple of months ago, and the pain from that loss was still as fresh as the day it had happened...

FLASHBACK

_They had lived in a small house not far from the remains of the Jedi Temple.Kenneth hadwalked into his house expecting to find his mother watching the HoloNet or meditating, but when he entered, what he saw made his heart stop in it's tracks. It was a towering figure clad in black, a red lightsaber in his hand, clashing against his mother's green blade. He ignited his blade to rush in and help, but at that moment, a squad of Stormtroopers rushed in and opened fire on him. He swung his blue blade as fast as he could, deflecting dozens of bolts back at the attacking troopers. However, for each trooper he killed, another two took it's place. Then, he heard his mother's voice._

_"Kenneth, it's too dangerous to stay here and fight. Get out of here while you still can. Go somewhere safe and hide. Don't let them get you. And remember, always trust the Force."_

_"But mom..."_

_"No buts. Go find your brother and get yourselves out, now. Don't worry about Vader, I'll hold him off."_

_Kenneth wanted to argue somemore, but he knew it wouldn't do anything but distract her more. Nodding, he run out of the room to find his brother. He snuck down the narrow hallway until he found the room his brother, Bob Kisnter, was in. He joined his brother and together, the two killed the troops that were in the room. Sighing, the two deactivated the sabers and Kenneth headed out._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To help mom."_

_"Okay, lets go."_

_However, they arrived only in time to see Vader swing his blade down on their mother, who was now defensless. Bob yelled and rushed forward, his orange blade screaming to life. His attacks missed Vader, but they did at least throw him off balance. Kenneth went to join the battle._

_"Kenneth, run. Get out of here. I can only hold Vader off for so long."_

_"But..."_

_"Just do it little brother."_

_Kenneth nodded and rushed off, summoning his mothers lightsaber as he went...and a couple of days later he joined a group of rebels stealing supplies from Coruscant's local armory..._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kenneth sat in the cockpit as he thought about what had happened. He was so lost in though that he didn't hear the comn unit crackling with fear and authority.

"Green Seven, report in, report in! Are you okay Green Seven?"

Kenneth shook his head as he looked around. Apparently, Bubba had dropped the ship out of hyperspace while Kenneth had been thinking.

"Sorry Green Leader. Lost myself for a minute, won't happen again."

"It better not Seven. But mostly, I'm glad to hear your okay and ready for this fight."

Kenneth looked around and noticed that all of the X-Wings and B-Wings were locking S-foils into attack positions. Just as he thought about it, a new voice came over his comn.

"You may want to go ahead and lock your S-foils into attack position too."

"Thanks Katie...I mean Green Ten."

He flipped the switch that opened his S-foils and then sighed.

_' This is going to be a very long battle.'_

Just then, he heard a paniked voice on his comn.

"All craft pull up, pull up!"

Without even thinking, Kenneth obyed and pulled up, aborting his attack on the Death Star. As he did this, his alarms went off. He looked at his scopes to see that they had over a hundred fighters about to jump them.

"Green Leader, we have TIE's inbound."

"Watch it Green Seven, you have two no your six."

"Thanks Christe...I meanGreen Four." he couldn't see her, but he knew she was gigling or laughing, whatever it was that girls did.

Kenneth then put the ship into easive action and the Battle of Endor was on.

It didn't take Kenneth long to destroy the two TIE fighters on his tail. Once they were finished, he went to look for more enemy fighters. It didn't take him long to see a trio of TIE Interceptors heading for the _Home One_ the rebel fleet's flagship. He slipped behind them and opened fire. The first two fighters exploded in a brillent ball of fire, but the third one managed to avoid Kenneth's fire. However, he was not going to just give up. He pulled his fighter up and opened fire on the TIE again. But once again, he missed. Then, two more TIE Interceoptors fell onto his tail.

"I need some help here. Someone come and take care of these fighters for me."

"Hold on Green Seven. I've almost got a lock on them."

"Hurry up Four. I'm running out of tricks here." As he said this, a green laser flew past his cockpit, barely missing his X-Wing.

"Whoa, that was too close."

Then the fighters chasing him were destroyed, leaving him to finish off the one he had been following.

"Green Four, can you get up here and help me finish this guy?"

"Affirmative Green Seven. When I give you the word, open fire on him."

"Copy that Four."

"Okay, open fire."

He depressed the firing button and four shots lanced out, along with two from the A-Wing beside him. The TIE Interceptor jigged to avoid the shot from Kenneth's X-Wing, but he was not expecting the shot from the A-Wing. The shots hit the TIE in the engine, penatrating the sheilds first and then the hull. Kenneth then locked onto the now crippled craft and launched a proton torpedo. Three seconds later, the Interceptor was gone.

"Thanks for the help Green Four."

"No problem Green Seven. Statistically, _someone_ has to keep your ass out of trouble."

"Yeah, and you do such a bad job of it too."

He laughed as he heard a snort, then...

"Green Four, Green Seven, get up here to the _Jedi Spirit. _She's under fire by a squadron of Tie Bombers, so we need all the help we can get."

"Copy that Green Leader. We're on our way."

Kenneth then turned his ship around and with Green Four behind him, they headed for the Mon Cal Star Cruiser.

Sure enough, when they arrived at the _Jedi Spirit, _an entire squardron of Tie Bombers was swarming over the ship, Kenneth picked the one closest to him and the chase was on. TIE Bombers are not as manuverable as fighters, and this fact helped Kenneth and the other five members of Green Squadron destroy the bombers without much difficulty. Kenneth split up from the others to return to his former job of hunting down enemy TIE fighters. Green Eleven and Green Six were with him, and it wasn't long until the found a couple of TIE fighters heading for _Home One_. However, as they started to accelorate and pursue the two enemy fighters, Green Eleven and Green Six disappeared in a ball of fire.

"I've lost Green Eleven and Green Six! What the..."

At that moment, a TIE Interceptor dropped onto his tail, and then his comn unit came to life.

"Hello little brother. Long time no see. Looks like you did something stupid and joined the rebels. You'll regret that mistake."

"Bob? Is that you?"

"I'm suprised you remember me little brother."

"So the Empire caught you. But why are you helping them? Why are you not on our side, fighting for freedom?"

"Because, all you rebels are are a bunch of lawbreaking terrorists who need to be killed out."

"What have they done to you?"

"They have turned me into a real man.They have turned me into a soldier who will help keep peace in the Empire."

"Look around you. Do you call that peace? I don't. It looks like a Civil War to me."

"A Civil War you started."

"Mom would be disgusted with you. She would turn over in her grave if she knew about this. What happened to everything she taught you. What happened to your values?"

His answer was an evil laugh.

"My values were wrong little brother, and so are yours. Turn away from the rebels, while you still can. They will loose, and you with them. We did nothing to you rebel scum and yet here you are, attacking us and killing our men. Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Look outside at that battlestation. When completed, it can destroy even the biggest of planets, and all because they decide to go against Palpatine."

"You're just joking, right. I know for a fact that when completed, it will be used to bust up asteroids and get their valuable resources."

"Oh please. Listen to the name. _Death Star?_ It just yells planet killer to me."

"It looks like we have nothing to talk about. I'm sorry little brother."

"I am too."

Keneth turned his X-Wing in a sharp dive and opened fire on his brother's ship. Bob sidslipped and then the chase was on. The battle lead them from _Home One_ to the medical frigate and then to the other ships of the rebel fleet. Kenneth decided to head for one of the cruisers in the midst of the battle.

"Green Seven, you need some help?"

"No thanks Green Four. This is personal."

Just then, the Death Star opened fire and the cruiser Kenneth was heading for was completly destroyed. Kenneth grabbed his comn botton.

"Now do you see Bob. Over seven thousand people were on that ship, and they were just evaporated, Do you really think Palpatine will stop there?"

"You...you...you're right. I'm sorry little brother."

"So, will you defect and help us fight the Empire?"

"You bet I will."

"Good, mom would be proud of you. Now, lets go hunting."

The two brothers turned and started firing on any TIE that was unlucky enough to come across their path.

AN HOUR LATER

"All fighters follow me."

"What happened little bro?"

"The Death Star defelctor shields are down. Hold on, we're going in."

Green Squadron, along with half of the rebel fighters left, dove head first into the Death Star superstructure, being lead by the _Millenium Falcon. _Halfway into the Death Star, Green Leader's voice cut in.

"Green Squadron, head to the surface. _Home One_ just called for fighter support."

"But what about the Death Star?"

"Gold Leader and Red leader can handle this. Let's get to _Home One._"

"Copy that Green Leader."

Five minutes later, the Death Star Exploded and the Battle of Endor was over. After Kenneth and the others landed on the _Home One,_ Kenneth jumped out of his X-Wing and run over and hugged his brother, who hugged him back. Kenneth was seperated from Bob when Christie, the female pliot who was Green Four run up and hugged him.

_Kenneth would be promoted to Green Leader and the rank of Commander. He would live until a space crash after the invasion of the Yuzzhan Vong._

**There it is. I just added the last part about him being promoted and living until after the Yuzzhan Vong. I hoped you liked it. Please Review.**


End file.
